looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rabbit Every Monday
Rabbit Every Monday is a 1951 Looney Tunes short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot Bugs is cooking carrots on a rotisserie and singing about his love of carrots to the tune of "It's Magic". Yosemite Sam is hunting and smells carrots cooking and says, "And where there's carrots, there's rabbits." In a "breaking the fourth wall" moment, a parishioner in the movie theater comes across and then Sam tells him if he plans on telling Bugs about him he would be shot, so the person goes back to his seat. He tells the people if any of the others tell Bugs about him, they would be shot as well. And he'll do it, too. As Sam comes closer to the hole, he is by Bugs' rotisserie and Bugs thinks that Sam's nose is a carrot and starts basting and cooking it and yanks Sam into his hole and bites his nose. Sam comes out with a hurt nose and is now mad and asks Bugs to come out. Bugs comes out in Sam's gun and says "Eh, what's up Doc?" and Sam tells him he ain't no Doc and tells him to get out of his gun. Bugs replies that he likes the smell of gunpowder. When Sam tries shooting to get him out, Bugs comes out as a caricature of a bullet. Sam reloads his gun and then Bugs puts bubble gum on the shooter and then when Sam shoots, he is inside the bubble gum in a circle. Sam is in the air and is blowing his way back up but Bugs is there with a pin in hand and pops Sam's bubble gum leaving him with a mess of bubble gum all over as he chases Bugs back to his hole. He then digs around the hole with Bugs in it and puts him in a sieve to get the rocks and dirt and gets Bugs out. Then, Sam takes Bugs by gunpoint and takes him to his cabin. At Sam's cabin, Bugs is seen hanging by a rope and Sam is putting wood in the stove. Bugs decides to have a little fun himself and throws Sam's hat in the fire, missing at first, but then throws it again and it is in the stove. Sam mistakes a piece of wood as his hat and it is on fire. This makes Sam even madder and he tells Bugs to get in the stove, which Bugs obliges in doing. Bugs comes out several times and does a few things like bringing a fan and a pitcher of water, chairs, party favors, emptying ashtrays in Sam's hat. Sam gets mad and Bugs pops out of the stove and says that a party is going on and the girls are waiting for them, so Sam decides to go inside the stove. Bugs comes out and starts putting more wood in the fire, but Bugs has regretted it. Little does Bugs know that the party is real when he looks in the stove and sees dancing girls and a bunch of people partying and having a good time as Sam shouts "What a party!" Bugs goes back in and comes out in the end with party favors and wearing a hat and says "I don't ask questions, I just have fun." Availability * VHS - Looney Tunes Collection - Yosemite Sam (United Kingdom only) * VHS - Yosemite Sam: The Good, The Bad, and The Ornery! * LaserDisc - Bugs Bunny: Hare Beyond Compare: 14 More Bugs Bunny Classics Notes * This cartoon was used in the Thanksgiving special, Bugs Bunny's Thanksgiving Diet, but the scenes where Bugs is throwing a party in the oven were changed to Bugs being in a late 1970s disco. * "Rabbit Every Monday" was the first cartoon to be featured in the first episode of The Bugs Bunny Show in 1960. Also featured were "A Mouse Divided" and "Tree for Two" (Co-incidentally all three cartoons in the first episode are directed by Friz Freleng). *This is one of a few Yosemite Sam vs Bugs Bunny cartoons where both win in the end. External Links Rabbit Every Monday on the SFX Resource Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Yosemite Sam Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1951 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer